I Know Your Secret!
by Harris428
Summary: Based on New World Zorro.  Has someone ever said anything to you and you misunderstood what they meant?  Got this idea from watching Zorro: La Espada Y La Rosa.  Funny, I think.  Please review.  Enjoy.


Disclaimer: These characters are the property of ABC Family Channel and New World Productions. For entertainment purposes only.

I Know Your Secret!

It was a warm and beautiful day in Pueblo de Los Angeles. People were milling around the plaza, walking between the tents, and just enjoying the day. It was market day and as usual, everybody was in town to get good prices on goods and stock up for the coming days before the next market day.

Diego de la Vega was browsing at one of the vendors when he noticed Victoria Escalante, the local tavern owner, sauntering up to him with a smile that melted his heart. He smiled.

"Buenos días, Victoria," he greeted her. "You look like you're in an exceptionally good mood this morning."

"Buenos días, Diego," she said back to him. "How are you?"

"Very well. And you?" Diego replied as he watched her fingering one of the scarves.

"Oh, I'm good." She smiled up at him and said, "I know something you don't know." She laughed and started to walk away looking over her shoulder at him.

He was instantly intrigued and followed her. "Oh, and what is that, Señorita?" He hated when she teased him.

She smiled a wicked smile and said, "I know your secret, Señor." She kept walking towards the back of the tavern.

Diego stopped in his tracks with a shocked look on his face. "What?" he asked dumbfounded. How did she know he wondered? The one bright spot was she didn't seem too upset actually, she seemed delighted. That gave him hope. He followed her looking to make sure nobody was following them. He didn't want some unexpected eavesdroppers.

He found her standing by the back door apparently waiting for him. She smiled at him. "Shocked you didn't I?" She laughed.

"Victoria, I don't know what to say. I never meant to hurt you, only to protect you," he said as he started to explain. "I was going to tell you when it was safe for me to do so."

Now it was Victoria's turn to look confused. "Diego, you didn't hurt me. I understand why you kept it a secret."

Diego smiled. This was turning out to be better than he thought. He always thought the divulgence of his secret would make her angry, but he was wrong. "Victoria, I promise you I will make it all up to you. I will make up for all the time that we lost due to my secret. You will never be alone again," he said as he reached up to stroke her hair.

Victoria looked at him with confusion in her eyes. What is he talking about, she thought. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Now that we don't have the mask between us, we can be together. I will find a way even if I have to give up Zorro." He started to get puzzled on why she was looking at him with confusion.

"What is this about you giving up Zorro?" she asked. She looked up at him asking herself what is he talking about, is he Zorro?

"Victoria, I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me. If I have to stop being Zorro to make that happen, then I will." He started to think she had no idea what he was talking about. Didn't she say she knew his secret? Why is she suddenly looking like she's in shock?

"You…you're…Zorro?" she stammered. She didn't expect this.

"Yes, Victoria. Isn't that what you meant when you said 'I know your secret'?" He suddenly got worried. If she didn't know his secret, then what secret did she know?

"Well, I meant that I knew that Felipe could hear." She turned around to calm herself. She got more than she bargained for today. She smiled.

"Oh!" Diego shook his head and couldn't help, but start to laugh. He was cornered into telling his secret and didn't even know it. "I hope you don't tell the Alcalde how you figured out my secret. Thank goodness he's not the one who said 'I know your secret'."

She turned around, looked at him chuckling, and started to laugh also. How one little phrase that she thought wouldn't cause any harm, gave her, her biggest dream. It gave her the man that she loves.

The End


End file.
